Holodomor
'Anerkennung des Holodomor als Völkermord' [http://de.pdv-sympathisanten.wikia.com/wiki/PDV-Forderungen zurück] Die PDV soll fordern: Anerkennung des Holodomor als Völkermord durch Deutschlkand und EU 'Fakten' Raphael Lemkin, der nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg die Etablierung der UNO-Konvention gegen den Völkermord durchsetzte, nannte den Hunger in der Ukraine „das klassische Beispiel eines sowjetischen Genozids“. right|500 px|Opfer-sozialistischer-Politik-aus-Hunger-sterbendes-Kind-Saratov Holodomor (ukrainisch Голодомор; russisch Golodomor, '''wörtliche Übersetzung: Tötung durch Hunger), früher teilweise auch „Hungerholocaust“ genannt, ist der Teil der sowjetischen Hungersnot 1932–1933, der sich auf dem Gebiet der Ukrainischen SSR abspielte. Laut Berechnungen der Ukrainischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, die im November 2008 veröffentlicht wurden, betrug die Opferzahl in der Ukraine ca. 3,5 Millionen Menschen. Andere betroffene Regionen waren unter anderem Südrussland, Gebiete an der mittleren und unteren Wolga, Südural, Nordkasachstan und Westsibirien. Einige Historiker, wie Robert Conquest, beziffern die Gesamtopferzahl auf bis zu 14,5 Millionen Menschen, die die Hungertoten und die Opfer der sozialistischen Menschenversuche der Kollektivierung und Entkulakisierung kosteten. Die Regierung der Ukraine bemühte sich seit der Unabhängigkeit, vor allem aber unter dem ehemaligen Präsidenten Wiktor Juschtschenko, um eine internationale Anerkennung des Holodomors als Völkermord an den Ukrainern. Eintrag[[ttp://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holodomor| '''Holodomor]] auf der Wikipedia. Viele auch EU-Staaten den Holomor als Holocaust an der ukrainischen Bevölkerung anerkannt - nur Deutschland und die EU nicht! Karte Staaten, die den Völkermord anerkannt haben: right| 250 px|Staaten, die den sozialistischen Völkermord an der ukrainischen Bevölkerung anerkannt haben 'Hintergrund:' Timothy Snyder , Professor für Geschichte an der Yale University, behauptet, dass im Jahr 1933 Joseph Stalin absichtlich die Welle der Massenmorde in Europa durch eine "herzlose Kampagne von Lebensmittelanforderungen" startete. Er argumentiert, die Sowjets selbst die ukrainische Hungersnot vorgestellt als "irgendwie weniger Völkermord, weil es sowohl auf eine Klasse, die Kulaken, sowie eine Nation, die Ukraine abzielte". (Original: Timothy Snyder, Professor of History at Yale University, asserts that in 1933 "Joseph Stalin was deliberately starving Ukraine" through a "heartless campaign of requisitions that began Europe's era of mass killing".He argues the Soviets themselves "made sure that the term genocide, contrary to Lemkin's intentions, excluded political and economic groups". Thus the Ukrainian famine can be presented as "somehow less genocidal because it targeted a class, kulaks, as well as a nation, Ukraine"). Die Schätzungen der Zahl der Todesopfer von Wissenschaftlern sehr unterschiedlich. Neuere Forschungen haben die divergierenden Schätzungen zwischen 1,8 und 5 Mio. verengt, so dass man im modernen Konsens eine wahrscheinliche Opferzahl mit 3 - 3.500.000 annimmt. Nach der Entscheidung des Kiewer Appellation Court - Obersten Gerichtes, betrugen die demographischen Verluste aufgrund der Hungersnot 10 Millionen, davon 3,9 Millionen durch den Hungertod und 6,1 Millionen Defizit bei den Geburten. Die sowjetische Regierung versuchte all die Nachrichten über die Hungersnot zu leugnen oder herunterzuspielen. In dieser Aktivität fanden sie wirksame Unterstützung durch europäische Kommunisten, aber auch Vertreter der Kultur (z. B Leon Feuchtwanger, Henri Barbusse, Romain Rolland und B. Shaw ) und Politik (z. B. den ehemalige französischen Premierminister Édouard Herriot ). Aus den Server Depeschen (veröffentlicht von WikiLeaks) geht hervor, dass der russische Präsident Dmitri Medwedew den aserbaidschanischen Präsidenten Ilham Aliyev warnte, die Hungersnot als Genozid zu erklären. Über die Ursachen des Holodomor gibt es höchst unterschiedliche Auffassungen. Insbesondere ukrainische Geschichtswissenschaftler betonen, dass es sich um eine systematische und vom Regime Stalins organisierte Hungersnot gehandelt hätte. Der ungarische Historiker Miklós Kun meint: „Es war eine bewusste und systematische Ermordung von Millionen Menschen. (...) Während in ukrainischen Dörfern die verzweifelten, vor Hunger irre gewordenen Menschen die grünen Zweige der Bäume aßen, wurden ukrainische Lebensmittel auf Stalins Befehl in anderen sowjetischen Republiken im Rahmen des sogenannten „sowjetischen Dumpings“ zu günstigen Preisen verkauft". Demgegenüber argumentieren vor allem russische Historiker, dass die Hungersnot die Folge einer schlechten Ernte gewesen sei, die durch die Kollektivierung der Landwirtschaft und den damit verbundenen Widerstand der ukrainischen Bauern verschlimmert worden sei. Dies allerdings hat die Sowjetunion nicht davon abgehalten, größere Mengen Getreide zu exportieren. Gunnar Heinsohn stellt fest, dass in der Ukraine, in Kasachstan und einigen Kaukasusgebieten, in denen starker Widerstand gegen die Enteignungen im Rahmen der Zwangskollektivierung vorhanden war, dieser mit dem Mittel der absichtlich herbeigeführten und durch Zwangsrequirierungen verschlimmerten Hungersnot gebrochen werden sollte. Auch die Unabhängigkeitsbewegungen dieser Völker sollten auf diese Weise getroffen werden. So unterband die kommunistische Partei auch die Versorgung der Hungernden und die Ausreise von Ukrainern aus den Hungergebieten. Dieses gesamte Vorgehen wird von Heinsohn als Mischung von Politizid und Genozid bezeichnet, deren wahrheitsgemäße Darstellung oft aus politischen Gründen als „böswilliger Antikommunismus“ diffamiert werde. Neuere westliche Forschungen gehen inzwischen – nicht zuletzt nach der Öffnung vieler Archive in den 1990er Jahren – davon aus, dass der Holodomor als eine gezielte Verkettung von Folgen und Nebenfolgen äußerst rücksichtsloser und brutaler sozialistischen Politik der Zwangskollektivierung, Herrschaftskonsolidierung und Widerstandsunterdrückung sowie zusätzlich hinzukommender wetterbedingter Ernteausfälle erklärt werden kann. Ausmass des ukrainischen Holocaust: centre|600 px|Ergebnis der sozialistischen Politik - Hungersnot in der Ukraine 1932-1933 Kategorie:PDV-Forderungen Kategorie:Schwarzes Brett der PDV Forderungen